Through the Eyes of Love
by Sherrri
Summary: Matt refuses to take off his goggles when he and Mello have sex for the first time. Mello demands an explanation and is more than a little surprised by the one he gets: "Have you ever seen or read any X-Men?" Matt x Mello.


Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to some Japanese people, and not to me.

A/N: A friend asked me to write this. It was supposed to be a stupid crackfic and instead it somehow morphed into this silly fluffy thing in which they have emotions and stuff. The premise is still ridiculous, though.

* * *

.

Through the Eyes of Love

.

"Wait, you're not going to take your goggles off when we do this?" Mello asked, already naked and sitting nervously on the edge of the bed while waiting for Matt to finish undressing. Matt had begun approaching Mello as if he had completed this task, but he was still wearing those red-tinted goggles and it made Mello feel even more awkward about the way this was going.

This would be their first time and he wanted to be able to see Matt's eyes while they did it. It was already unromantic enough, not at all the way Mello had imagined it.

In the movies, people passionately made out while fumbling their way over to the bed, shedding clothes along the way, too focused on each other to be embarrassed or nervous. They didn't plan it or talk about it, didn't stand next to the bed and silently strip down, too embarrassed to look at each other while they did so. And they certainly didn't stammer out questions like Mello just had. Matt looked at him and Mello chewed his lip anxiously.

"No," Matt said.

"Take them off," the blonde insisted. Matt shook his head.

"No," Matt repeated.

"Please?"

"I can't," Matt said.

"Why the hell not?" asked Mello, switching from pleading to angry in a heartbeat.

"I just can't, okay?"

"No, not okay! I'm not doing this unless you take them off," Mello said.

"Then I guess we're not doing this," Matt said harshly. Mello's face crumpled and he looked down at the floor, trying not to cry but feeling ridiculously vulnerable. He couldn't think of any good reason for Matt to care more about keeping his goggles on than he did about having sex with Mello for the first time.

Apparently Matt didn't want him anymore, all of a sudden. What had he done wrong? Matt sighed loudly at Mello's reaction, sat next to Mello on the bed, and lightly touched his back in a quasi-comforting gesture. Mello shook him off.

"I'm sorry, Mello. I love you, and I want to do this with you, but I just can't take them off. It's…you just wouldn't understand," Matt said.

"Try me. I can understand a lot of things, Matt, but I don't get why you'd be willing to ruin this for the sake of goggles," Mello said firmly. Matt sighed again and looked away from Mello for a few moments with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Have you ever seen or read any X-Men?" Matt finally said. Mello was startled by the apparent non-sequitor.

"Uh, I saw one of the movies. Why?" Mello asked warily.

"You know how Cyclops has to wear that thing over his eyes all the time so he doesn't destroy everything he looks at? That's why." Matt said. Mello groaned in exasperation. He should have known Matt would make a joke out of this. When had Matt ever taken anything important seriously?

"That is _not_ why!" he said. Matt shrugged.

"Fine, don't believe me," he said, actually looking a bit angry.

"Wait, that's your real answer? You're seriously claiming that you are a mutant with superpowers?" Mello said incredulously.

"That's right. I have a powerful destructive ray that constantly emanates from my eyes. You'd be dead now if I didn't wear my special goggles. You're welcome," Matt said, leering ridiculously at Mello's naked body as he did so, causing Mello to blush lightly. The blonde shoved Matt off the bed in frustration and embarrassment.

"Prove it then. Use your imaginary death ray on something," Mello challenged.

"No, I happen to like this room, and it's too powerful to use indoors," Matt said.

"Then let's go outside and you can aim it at the ground. Unless, of course, you're making this shit up."

"But if we go outside, people might see it and I'd be arrested so the government could do experiments on me. Nobody can know about this!" Matt said, and he sounded so earnest that Mello might have felt a bit doubtful if he had been much more gullible than he was.

"I'm sure we can find a place with nobody around," Mello said in a voice that allowed for no argument. Matt sighed but eventually nodded and went to put his clothes back on. Mello did the same, and then they headed outside.

Wammy House was at the edge of a forest, so they wandered into the woods to look for a safe place for Matt to demonstrate his supposed powers. After about ten minutes they came to a clearing in the densely wooded area and Matt stopped.

"This is a good enough place, I guess," he said, though he still glanced around in a paranoid way. Mello just looked at him expectantly, a little surprised that he had chosen a place as if he were actually going to do this. Matt placed his hands on his goggles to remove them, saying,

"Back up and make sure you don't startle me or anything."

Mello nodded, frowning. When Mello was behind him, Matt looked at a tree stump in front of him, took a deep breath, and pulled the goggles up for a split second before putting them back in place. In that instant, a beam of bright light shot out and the stump immediately burst into flame.

Mello watched, shocked beyond measure, as the flame obliterated the stump in just a few moments, leaving absolutely nothing behind except for a hole in the ground. Matt turned back to Mello and frowned when the blonde involuntarily flinched despite the goggles being back on.

"You're scared of me now," Matt said sadly.

"No, I…it's fine," Mello said hurriedly, his voice a little high.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore and I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to deal with this. I can't ask you to take this kind of risk," Matt said. Mello swallowed and looked up at Matt's face.

"Matt, it's fine," Mello said, with more certainty this time.

"Really?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. You misled me with the X-men comparison, though; Cyclops's beam is sexy and red and yours is just boring white light. It was a little disappointing, but I forgive you anyway." Mello said.

Matt laughed, looking relieved and happier than Mello had ever seen him. He pulled Mello closer and kissed him. Mello put his arms around Matt's neck and kissed back, losing himself in the sensation.

When dawn broke a few hours later, they were still in the clearing. They were lying in each others' arms, on top of their clothes rather than in them, and Mello realized he didn't mind so much that he hadn't been able to see Matt's eyes. It had been perfect anyway.

He hadn't been incinerated, and his boyfriend was a potential superhero.

.

The End.

.

* * *

A/N: So I hear reviews are pretty neat...


End file.
